Come Away With Me
by Fionasaurus
Summary: Van and Fiona are having relationship problems, so Fiona plans a vacation to settle things. Based on the song Come Away With Me, by Norah Jones. A really sweet fanfic.


**Hello my little Lovelies! Did anyone miss me in my absence! I sure missed you all.**

**Now this is definitely a LOT different from my usual fics. This is based off of Norah Jones' "Come Away With Me." I thought it would be an ample time to make a little sweet fic. Oh yes... This is AU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids: Chaotic Century/ Guardian Force. Nor do I own the song "Come Away With Me."

* * *

**

**Come Away With Me**

_**Come away with me in the night**_

_**Come away with me**_

_**And I will write you a song**_

Fiona sat in her room waiting for Van to come back work. She never realized how much he had been working, until one night, she found that it was past midnight, and Van had yet to come home from the office. It worried her to think that Van would worry so much about his job. Lately, she noticed that Van had begun to be a little more irritable. Honestly, she knew it wasn't his fault, being so overly stressed would make anyone irritable.

Fiona was also sad that she couldn't spend more time with Van. To her, it seemed that since she moved in, they had spent less and less time together than when they were not living together. 'It feels like he's taking the fact that I live here for granted. He just seems to think I will always be here, and that he can take all the time in the world. I would wait for him forever... but it is just becoming so... aggravating," Fiona thought to herself as she saw that it was nearly 11:00 PM. Fiona heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway and knew that it was Van. She walked into the Living Room to greet him.

Van jingled the keys in the door lock until the door swung open and he tiredly walked in. Van cocked his head to the side at the sight of Fiona standing near a few brown suitcases that seemed filled to the brim. "Fi, are you going somewhere?" Van asked curiously, wondering what his girlfriend of three years could be up to. Fiona got an impish grin on her face and nodded her head 'yes'. "Okay. Where are you going, and how come you didn't tell me before now?" Van asked in utter bafflement. Fiona simply stood up,and walked over to Van and handed him the largest suitcase and a peck on the lips before walking outside with the two smaller suitcases in her hands. "Fiona, are you going to tell me anything?" Van pleaded for an answer with his eyes. Fiona smiled softly at the look Van was giving her.

"All right Mr. Whiny-baby. I'll tell you what we are doing," Fiona said as she sat the suitcases in the back seat and popped the trunk for Van to put his suitcase in there. "I have a little vacation planned for us. I all ready called and got your vacation set up, so don't worry about that. I'm not going to tell you were we're going, but I know you are going to love it. We do need to get to the bus-station soon, because we have a midnight ride,"Fiona said quietly to Van, who just stood there, seemingly dumbfounded.

"Fiona. I can't say that I'm angry about getting a vacation, and break from work, but I really would have appreciated it if you consulted me first,"Van said after thinking about what Fiona had just explained to him. Van began to walk to the drivers' side, but Fiona simply shooed him over to the passenger's side, explaining that it is Van's time to rest, and she will do all of the driving and such. Van climbed into the tan, leather seat and crossed his arms over his chest mumbling about how he wants to at least drive his car.

"Come on, Van. Just chill. If your good, I might write you a little song," Fiona said, knowing that Van always loved it when she did small, yet special things such as writing poems or something to that extent. "Now just sit back, and relax so we can get to the bus-station and get on our bus," Fiona said as she put the key in the ignition and turned it to start the car. She sat quietly driving off to the bus-station only 15 minutes from their house.

_**Come away with me on a bus**_

_**Come away where they can't tempt us**_

_**With their lies**_

Just as Fiona pulled into the bus-station, a realization struck Van. "Fi, we aren't just going to leave the car in this parking lot for a week, are we?" Van asked nervously. Fiona simply shook her head 'no', while she pulled into a parking spot, directly under a lightpost. "Okay, well then, where is it going?" Van asked, rather confused, as Fiona popped the trunk for him to get the suitcase.

"Don't worry so much, Van. I have it all taken care of. I called and asked Moonbay to come pick it up, and to watch after it until we get back. Then, when we come back next Saturday, she is going to pick it up," Fiona said while getting the smaller suitcases out of the back of the car. Van just stood there while his mouth formed an 'O' shape. "See Van, I can handle everything. Anything you may be worried about, is all ready taken care of," Fiona said as they both began to walk to the train station.

"Okay. Well, did you close and lock the balcony door?" Van asked, wanting to be completely sure that everything is taken care of. Fiona stopped just as they reached the door as a panicked look came onto her face. "You didn't even close it!" Van asked quickly as he began to turn around to go back to the car. Fiona sidestepped so that she would be right in front of him.

"Van, Van! Relax. I was just joking. Of course I closed and locked it. See, this is why I am making you go on this trip. Being so stressed can not be good for you," Fiona said as she opened the door for Van to walk in. Van looked dumbstruck that Fiona would get annoyed so easily over him just wanting to make sure their house was safe. "Van, you just have to trust that I have taken care of everything, okay?" Fiona said as they went to wait by there bus.

"I do trust you, it's just. It's better to be safe, than sorry, right?" Van asked, as Fiona quietly nodded. "Come on, Fi. Don't be like that. I'm sorry. Maybe I am too stressed. I guess I can try to have fun," Van said as he took Fiona's hand in his. Van looked around for a bus schedule and saw that they were the only bus to leave at midnight, which meant they were going to the mountains. "So, we're going to the mountains? That's cool. You were right. I do love it," Van said as he leaned down to kiss Fiona softly on the top of her head.

"Ha ha. I knew you would. Sorry for the outburst earlier," Fiona said as a light blush fell upon her cheeks. Van took his arms around Fiona and hugged her to his chest. They both knew that the few people who were in the bus-station were staring, but neither of them really cared. Fiona stood on her tip-toes to kiss Van softly, as he returned the gesture. "Loading for the midnight ride to Mount. Ijcha beginning now," a voice came over an intercom, which caused Van and Fiona to seperate. "So, we better get these suitcases loaded onto the bus now," Fiona said as she picked the suitcases up and began walking to their bus, which was one of the few buses out there.

"Hey, did you put name..." Van began to say, but was cut off by Fiona putting her finger over his lips. "Okay. Okay. I get it. I won't worry about anything at all for the rest of the week," Van said as he places their suitcases into the baggage hold of the bus. Van and Fiona walked silently to the steps of the bus, and quickly got on. Upon stepping on the bus, they realized that there weren't many people taking the bus to Mount. Ijcha. "After you, mi lady," Van said, offering the window seat to Fiona, who nodded here head silently. "So, Fi. Why did you choose the mountains?" Van asked, trying to spark a conversation. Fiona turned her head to face him and looked as if she were contemplating the answer.

"Well, I just thought. 'What would be a place that Van and I could just relax without having to worry about the temptations of a city?' And I came up with the mountains. It was either this or a beach house, and beache are always so crowded. I only want to be with you, no one else. So, the mountains it was," Fiona said, explaining her simple reasoning to Van. Fiona layed her head down on Van's shoulder, just wanting to feel close to him.

"I want to be with you too. The mountains sound like a lot of fun. I'm glad you chose this over the beach. Like you said, they are always crowded. But what do you mean by 'temptations of a city?'" Van asked, just as the bus began to run, and pull out of the station. Van looked down to Fiona after two minutes, only to find Fiona sleeping peacefully. " 'Night babe, see you in the morning," Van said, as he decided to fall asleep too.

_**I want to walk with you **_

_**On a cloudy day  
In field's where the yellow grass grows knee-high**_

_**So won't you try to come?**_

After 7 hours of sleeping, Van and Fiona awoke at the same time, to the feeling of the bus coming to a stop. The bus had pulled into the station at Mount. Ijcha, meaning that everyone had to get off to collect their luggage. After a moment of stretching, both Van and Fiona stood to walk off of the bus. They walked to the baggage hold, to find that their suitcases were the last one's to be picked up. "So, how are we even going to get to where we are staying?" Van asked, quietly, just before he yawned.

Fiona simply walked over to a rental car place that was across the street from the station, and came back with keys to a car. "I told you I had everything taken care of. Oh. And we are staying in a cabin, all to ourselves," Fiona said, as she walked to a car in the back of the rental car place. Fiona walked until she came to a silver 2001 Mitsubishi Gallant and hit the alarm button on the car to unlock it. Then, Fiona popped the trunk of the car with the alarm and simply motioned for Van to place his suitcase in the trunk, as she did the same.

"Okay. So, you really do have everything taken care of. Sorry for being so... I guess, overprotective," Van said quietly as he got into the car; of course he was on the passenger side. Fiona just looked at Van and smiled as she started the car and pulled out of the rental car parking lot. After 20 minutes of driving, Fiona made a left hand turn and pulled into the office of Mount. Ijcha Cabin Resorts. Fiona got out of the car and walked to the door, motioning for Van to stay still until she came back. Fiona came back with a key and some brouchures and handed them to Van. "Wow, look at the view on that picture. That grass must come to your knees, if not your waist," Van said, looking at a brochure that had a mountain side with fields of yellow grass.

"Wow. That is so beautiful," Fiona said, as she turned right, and pulled into the drive way of a cabin on the mountain. Van and Fiona got out of the car, quickly grabbing all of their luggage, before walking to the front door of the rather large cabin, which was to be their home for the next week. "Wow, it's really pretty in here," Fiona said as she opened the door to show the living room which was of the colour pattern of beige and burgendy. Fiona and Van walked past the beige couch to the bedroom, which was just down the hallway. Fiona sat her luggage on the bed, which was a sky blue colour, while looking aroung to see the walls were painted like the sky. "Wow, A lot of work went into this room," she Fiona said before flopping down on the bed.

"No kidding. It's so detailed. It must have taken them a while to do this," Van said, after sitting on the bed, next to Fiona. Their cabin wasn't big, but it certainly wasn't small. "What should we do first?" Van asked as he stood up with Fiona's hand in his, causing her to reluctantly stand as well.

"You know that field with all of the yellow grass in that one brochure?" Fiona asked to recieve a nod from Van in response. "Well, I read that it wasn't too far from here. Do you want to go there?" Fiona asked Van, looking at him with the puppy dog face. Van turned his head to look out the window and began to frown.

"Fi, it looks like it's going to rain. Maybe we should wait until it looks clearer," Van said, noting the slightly gray clouds in the sky. Van took one look at Fiona and knew that she was going to protest. He braced himself for whatever excuse she threw at him.

"But Van! We are in the mountains. It's going to look like this the whole time," Fiona said, looking hopeful at Van. After seeing the slight shake of his head, she began to contemplate how to get her way. "Please Van? How about this... If it rains, you get to pick what we do for the rest of the week," Fiona said, looking at Van. A grin spread across Fiona's face when she saw the look of despair on Van's face; she knew she had won.

Fiona and Van pulled into a parking lot, after 15 minutes of driving. "Wow. it's so pretty! It looks like heaven is shining down on just us," Fiona said as she looked at the rays of light. Van and Fiona began to walk on through the field, with the basket of food they prepared after they noticed that it was almost noon. _"A picnic in a field of yellow. It'll almost be like having a picnic on the sun... just without the heat," _Fiona had said while they were packing.They walked for a good 20 minutes before finding a spot near a tree that looked like the perfect place to have a picnic. Van laid out the blanket while Fiona started to get the sandwhiches they packed out.

_**Come away with me and we'll kiss **_

_**On a mountaintop**_

_**Come away with me**_

_**And I'll never stop loving you**_

"You know what? i'm glad you talked me into coming here. This seems like the perfect vacation already," Van said as he took a drink of his lemonade. "I think it's mostly good because you're here with me," Van said as he kissed Fiona on the cheek.

"I'm glad you came. It wouldn't have been much fun coming by myself," Fiona said laughing as she kissed Van on the lips lightly. Van and Fiona both got caught in the moment and began kissing each other passionately, yet softly. Suddenly little droplets of water came falling from the sky. At that moment, neither one cared. They continued to kiss as rain began to pour from the sky. As if just noticing the rain, Van and Fiona awoken from their moment of lucid dreaming. They began packing everything into the basket and made a mad dash to the car. "Despite the rain, I think it was still a good picnic. I guess this means you get to pick what we do for the rest of the week," Fiona said as she turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

_**And I want to wake up with the rain**_

_**Falling on a tin roof**_

_**While I'm safe there in your arms**_

_**So all I ask is for you**_

_**To come away with me in the night**_

_**Come away with me**_

"Hey Fi. Why don't you take a long bubble bath while I make us dinner?" Van said as they both got up from watching the second movie of the day. After getting back to the cabin, they decided to change and then watch some movies Fiona had brought. They watched, Just Like Heaven and Walk the Line, and thought both were good movies.

"Okay. I guess if you want to make dinner by yourself," Fiona said as Van eagerly nodded his head. Fiona turned to get clothes for when she was done with her bath, knowing that Van had something planned, and figured she would just play along. Whatever Van was planning, she knew would be sweet.

After an hour, Van was finished making dinner as was Fiona, with her bath and getting ready. Fiona walked into the dining room to see it lit only by candle light and Van sitting there waiting for her. Van immediately got up to pull the chair out for Fiona, and push it in when she was seated. He seemed quite nervous about something. "Thank you Van. This setting is lovely," Fiona said as they both began eating. Conversation through dinner was light, with the occasional compliments.

"Fiona, there was a reason I wanted to make dinner. I wanted it to be perfect. I was going to do this last night, but since we came on this trip, I suppose now would be as good a time as any," Van said, with a cool but nervous smile on his face. Anyone could tell that Van was up to something. "Fiona. We've known each other for a long time. We've loved each other almost as long. I was hoping that you would want to spend the rest of your life with me, as I want to, you," Van said, before getting down on one knee next to Fiona. "Fiona, would you marry me?" Van asked, and almost before he could finish the question, Fiona pounced on Van, causing them both to topple onto the gorund.

"Yes. I will marry you Van. I don't know why you bothered asking!" Fiona said as she kissed Van with more passion than ever before. Before Fiona knew what was happening, Van took her hand and placed a white gold ring with a diamond in the center of a ruby shaped like a heart, on her left hand 3rd finger. "How did you even get this here without me knowing? I mean, I had everything packed already..." Fiona started to say before Van put a finger over her lips.

"I had it in my pocket. I was going to propose to you last night, but you had this trip planned so... yeah," Van said as he felt Fiona's lips meet his in another kiss. At that moment, Fiona got up and took Van's hand. Fiona led Van into the bedroom where they both gave themselves to the one they love most.

In the middle of the night, Fiona woke to the sound of the rain falling on the roof of the cabin. She looked up slightly to see Van staring down at her. Fiona blushed, remembering all that they had done. "I'm glad you came on this trip, Van. I'm really really happy. I always want to be able to wake up in your arms. I feel so safe when I'm with you, almost like i'm invincible. Promise you'll always go where I go," Fiona said as she leaned up to kiss Van on the cheek.

"If you go somewhere, I promise I will follow. I promise that I will keep you safe for as long as I am able," Van said quietly while kissing the top of Fiona's head. With that last thought in her head, Fiona fell asleep knowing that everything would be alright.

* * *

**Okay people! that was Come Away With Me.**

**Woohoo! my Longest Fic to date! From scratch too.**

**If you read it, i would very much appreciate some feed back. remember that this is my first fic that has any fluff in it what-so-ever.**

**I would like to know if you thought it was cute, or overly mushy. help me out. thanks.**

**P.S. i also do not own Just Like Heaven or Walk the Line, but they are kick ass movies.**


End file.
